


Distress

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Verse, strong emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on tumblr have been asking for something like this, and so I did. :D  
> Warning: Miscarriage

Three days ago, Nishinoya and Asahi had discovered they were expecting another child. The first ultrasound was scheduled for tomorrow morning. After Aya was born, the pair had decided they wanted more children so the pregnancy wasn’t really a surprise. However, they were excited to give Aya a sibling so soon.

“Asahi, wake up!”

It was four in the morning, and Nishinoya felt like he couldn’t breathe. His body was doing something it had never done before and the pain of what was happening cracked through his body and shattered all his emotions.

“Yea- yeah?” Asahi sat up, he looked around and saw Nishinoya standing in the doorway to their bathroom. “Yuu what –?” he stopped when he noticed the growing blood spot in between Nishinoya’s legs. The omega was shaking, he was trying to hold himself up by the door frame. Asahi immediately jumped out of bed and dashed to him.

“I – I think…” Nishinoya collapsed into Asahi’s arms and started sobbing into his shirt, “–I…I don’t think the baby is…”

“Shhhh….” Asahi helped Nishinoya back into the bathroom and helped him sit on the floor, “It will be okay,” he grabbed a towel from under the sink and helped Nishinoya sit on it, “I’m going to go call an ambulance, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Nishinoya nodded.

As Asahi stood up, he caught sight of the amount of blood inside and around their toilet. He turned to look at Nishinoya who started bawling into his knees, “I’m – I’m so sorry Asahi!”

“It will be okay!” Asahi promised, bolted out of the room and grabbed his phone. He spoke to the operator, unlocked the door to allow paramedics to come in and then returned to his omega.

Once Asahi returned to the bathroom, he was welcomed by a deep languishing. His eyes went straight to Nishinoya, the omega was pale and trembling, “Asahi, I’m so sorry!”

“Yuu,” Asahi knelt down and embraced Nishinoya, “It’s not your fault,” he allowed himself to cry. He knew, he knew their baby was gone but Nishinoya was alive and the omega was ravished with despair,  “There’s nothing we can do about the baby…but I need you, as long as you’re okay we can get through this…”


End file.
